Turnabout Slumber Party
by prosecutorial
Summary: The victim, 17-year-old Nadine Vendredi died of atroquinine poisoning after using lip gloss belonging to the defendant, Wednesday Adelaide. Can Phoenix Wright prove her innocence? Read Turnabout Setup to get acquainted with Wednesday.


**April 3, 9:47 AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 3**

(A slumber party turned deadly), Phoenix thought as he looked over the case file. (I've handled stranger, I suppose.)

He glanced over at his defendant, sitting rather nonchalantly on the couch in the lobby. She twirled a piece of her fine blond hair between two fingers, showing at least a little worry, though her expression was spacey, at best.

(She could really care less that she happens to be on trial for the murder of her best friend, couldn't she?), Phoenix thought, starting to feel the beginning stress of a difficult case, and a difficult client. He had only gotten the information the day before, as a request, so he had no part in the investigation. This made Phoenix nervous, as this case seemed pretty air-tight on the surface.

He looked at the court record once more. The victim, Nadine Vendredi, fell to atroquinine poisoning at the age of 17, according to the autopsy report. She was administered said poison via a tube of lip gloss belonging to the defendant. Phoenix rummaged through his pocket and pulled out the tube of clear gloss, the applicator easily seen through the transparent liquid inside. On the very top of the tube the defendant's initials had been written in pink permanent marker. (So she could make absolutely sure that this belonged to her, of course,) he thought, sighing. There were only two sets of DNA found on the applicator, belonging to the victim and the defendant.

Phoenix turned his attention to a photo of the crime scene. Everything looked normal for a teenage girl's bedroom; there were stuffed animals scattered about and above the bed was a poster from the recent Gavinners tour. The only thing out of place, of course, was the victim lying dead on the floor. She was clutching something in her hand, though it was difficult to distinguish what exactly it was by the photo alone.

Phoenix sighed again. He would probably need some kind of miracle to prove this girl innocent.

"What are you sighing about?" the blond finally spoke. She stood up and approached him, a smile gracing her face now. "I didn't do it, if that's what you're thinking."

"I believe you," Phoenix told her, "but I'm not so sure the judge will."

She folded her arms crossly. "When I was referred to you, I was told you were the best," she said. "According to Mr. Edgeworth, at least."

"Uh, right…," Phoenix replied, somewhat slowly. "And how do you know Edgeworth again?"

"We just happened to run into each other one day," she told him, a sly smile spreading across her face.

(Wednesday Adelaide, age 16), Phoenix thought. (A model student and future lawyer to boot. All of the evidence is against her, but I'm not so sure she's capable of murder, especially the murder of her classmate and friend.)

"It's too bad Mr. Edgeworth has to prosecute today," Wednesday added.

"I know, everyone from the prosecutor's office is on vacation right now," Phoenix responded. "Edgeworth just happened to be the lucky one to get stuck with a case."

"Then I guess you're pretty lucky too," Wednesday answered jokingly.

"Yeah, lucky," Phoenix said nervously. (Plus, with Maya in Kurain on clan-related business, I'm flying solo on this one. So that must make me super lucky.)

Phoenix thought back to the conversation the two of them had just before her departure.

"You can do it Nick! I believe in you!" she had told him, as cheerful as always. "Probably," she had to add with a smirk.

(I sure hope so), Phoenix thought. (Because I'm pretty much up a creek without a paddle otherwise. And she was just joking.)

"Well, it's almost time," Phoenix said after his brief mental vacation. "Are you ready?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Wednesday replied. "You look like a nervous wreck."

(I guess I am pretty nervous,) Phoenix thought. He fingered his magatama, which resided in his pocket. (Maya, I think I'm going to need all the strength you have to offer.)

With that, he and Wednesday made their way into the courtroom.

…

**Author's notes: **This takes place right before the Gramarye case, a.k.a. Phoenix's last case. It obviously includes a little speculation as to what happened after the events of Bridge to the Turnabout.

This is my first attempt at a case-style fic, so excuse any weirdness.

It would also be wise to go read my oneshot Turnabout Setup, as it introduces Wednesday, but I suppose you don't really need to. It's highly suggested, though.


End file.
